1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium such as a sheet or a paper is known. As such image recording apparatuses, there are a serial printer, which performs image recording while scanning a recording head in a widthwise direction of a recording medium, and a line printer, where a line head is configured by fixing a recording head in a widthwise direction of a recording medium to perform image recording.
In the above printers, a plurality of recording heads are used. In the line printer, especially, a plurality of recording heads are arranged in a widthwise direction of a recording medium in order to configure a line head.
When a plurality of recording heads are used in this manner, angles or intervals of individual recording heads must be adjusted for obtaining an image of high quality. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-276427, for example, a carriage that attached a recording head is arranged in one line so as to correspond to the maximum width of a recording medium. The carriages are connected to one another by adjusting screws, respectively. Intervals of the recording heads can be adjusted by rotating the adjusting screws. Angle adjustments of the recording heads are performed by rotating an eccentric cam.